A Moment in the Dark
by Strifegirl
Summary: The room became silent when Reno and Rude left them alone. Cloud and Tifa have a moment before he leaves on his Fenrir to search for the children at Kadaj base. Set in the bedroom scene from Advent Children. Drabble. CloTi.


Pairing: Cloud/Tifa  
Timeline: The bedroom scene from Advent Children.  
Type: Drabble  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Square Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**"A Moment in the Dark"**

The room became silent when Reno and Rude left the room. Neither of them said anything until Tifa began to speak to break the awkward silence.

"Which is it?" She looks at Cloud "A memory or us?"

Cloud said nothing and simply lowered his head.

Tifa rubbed her temple after hearing no response from him.

"There!" She said suddenly. "I said it." She turned away and craddle herself in the bed that she was sitting on. Cloud sighed deeply as he closed his eyes in pain. He didn't want to disappoint her even more.

"I'm sorry." He said finally. "I know I haven't been there for you and still, you've always been here for me." Tifa looked at him once again while he speaks.  
"You've been so good to me, even when I don't deserve it." He pauses and then turns slightly towards her to look at her from the corner of his eye. Tifa had her gaze down and didn't notice when he was looking at her.

"Thank you." He said suddenly, looking away.

Tifa raised her head to look at him, surprised. It was the first time he actually said those words to her. Cloud was a man of few words and it was unusual of him to say this kind of things without hesitating. However, Tifa felt there was something hidden in his words; as if he was saying goodbye to her in his own way.

With nothing more else to say, Cloud headed towards the door.

"Cloud, wait!" She cried.

Cloud stops in front of the doorway. He stood there without turning around, waiting for her to speak. Suddenly, his eyes widened in surprise when he felt her arms circled his waist from behind. He let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He turned his head slightly to see her from above of his shoulder.

Tifa began to sob in her back and Cloud's heart shudder when he felt some tears moist his shirt. He didn't expect that reaction from her.

Tifa took a deep breath before speaking.

"Promise me that you'll come back..." Her voice sounded weak. Cloud's heart sank after that. He couldn't help feeling guilty for making her worried all of this time and had no choice but to promise her.

"I promise." He nodded.

Tifa tightened the hug and buried her face on his back. She fought to keep her tears back but she was consumed by her grief. She was afraid that he wouldn't keep his promise.

"Cloud... I'm scared..." She whispered softly.

Cloud grabbed one of her hands in order to release himself from the embrace and then turned around to face Tifa. She tried to hide her tears from him by letting her hair fall on her face. Cloud stared at her for a moment before he stroke her hair to reveal her tearful eyes. Gently, he dried her tears off with the back of his hand and his thumb. Tifa tilted her head as a response to his touch and puts her hand on his to feel his gentle touch. She then opens her eyes and meets a pair of blue orbs looking towards her. At that moment, Cloud pulls her into his arms to whisper in her ear.

"It's okay, Tifa. I won't let you down. I promise." He said softly.

Tifa chuckled by puffing air out of her nose when she heard his words of comforting.

"I know you won't." She smiled and embraced him as well.

They stayed like that for several minutes, until they released the embrace only to search for their eyes. Cloud's eyes were locked on hers and Tifa looks away with a slight blush, unable to keep eye contact. Cloud narrowed his eyes at her and then grabbed her chin to gain her attention. Once again, she gets lost in his deep blue eyes and opened her mouth slightly, inviting him. Cloud stared at her before leaning forward to press a soft kiss on her lips. Tifa closed her eyes when she felt his lips on hers. They were so soft, so sweet and warm that melt her in an instant. They got lost in the moment and they gave themselves in the kiss while they held hands. The bedroom became silent and the only sound they could hear was their hearts beating at double pace. That moment in the dark became their promise. A promise that was now sealed with a kiss.

After the long kiss, they pulled away to catch their breath; still holding hands. Tifa's cheeks blushed at the sight of Cloud's face and he placed a kiss on her forehead. After that, they dropped their hands to say goodbye.  
When Cloud left the room, Tifa walked to the window to see him when he mounts on his motorcycle. Once there, Cloud turned around towards the window and smiled at Tifa. She smiled back and then, Cloud leaves on Fenrir to Agit.

To be Continued... on the movie.

* * *

**_A/N: I rewrite this fic because I wanted to change a few things in the plot :) I hope you like it and let me know if you find any grammar mistakes. English is not my first language so be nice please XD_**


End file.
